Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The “Internet of Things” (IoT) generally refers to the internetworking of physical devices, objects, structures and items (herein collectively referred as “IoT devices”). Among various types of IoT devices, there is a class of IoT devices (e.g., battery powered and/or grid powered) that utilize low power and low bandwidth for communication (e.g., wireless communication) with one or more other IoT devices and/or one or more networks. Within a given physical area or space, a group of IoT devices may constitute one or more basic service sets (BSS) associated with one or more wireless local area networks (WLANs) in accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications. When there are multiple BSS's of IoT devices, BSS overlap may exist and, consequently, interference with one or more frequency bands of interest may exist. Thus, for long-range low-power communications across multiple BSS's, challenges exist at least in terms of interference avoidance and finding available spectrum.